


Peter Parker的秘密

by chidunmeng



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidunmeng/pseuds/chidunmeng
Summary: 虫2背景  pwp





	Peter Parker的秘密

Nick Fury似乎打定主意要将他的暑假彻底征用了。

当Peter走下校车，却被一只胳膊将自己与其他同学划开时，即使是一直自觉脾气很好的Peter，也不由得因为这一路的波折和强做忍耐而皱起了眉。

指引他的工作人员并不在乎Spider-Man消极怠工的心情，面无表情地指了指不远处一个低矮的小仓库：“你说Spider-Man不适合出现在国外，所以我们找人给你做了一套新衣服。”

顿了顿，他又补充道：“别聊太久。”

“哈，如果你们愿意放过我的话，我肯定我们连一秒钟以上的多余交流都不需要。”Peter勉强维持住应有的礼貌，克制着没有直接对他翻白眼。一般来说，他讲话并不会这么尖刻，但Peter实在对神盾局生不起半点好感。

不仅仅是因为Fury局长强行将一整队高中生扯入危险的行事作风——还因为Mr Stark。

已经八个月了，自从神盾局不由分说地将重伤的Tony带走然后宣布他需要治疗和修养以后，Peter已经整整八个月没有听到Tony的消息了。

Iron Man销声匿迹，世界各地几乎都展开了对Iron Man壮烈牺牲的纪念活动，到如今八个月过去，连知晓内情的May和Ned都开始隐晦地劝Peter不要抱太大希望。

Peter不懂，即使Tony的身体状况真的出现了什么不可逆转的问题——或许更糟，但Peter一直强迫自己不去想那种可能——又有什么值得神盾局必须对所有人保密的。

“没办法，这个世界就是这么操蛋，超级英雄一旦想要度假，就总会发生各种各样的问题。总要有人去做。”那人好像并不在意Peter隐隐的敌视，满不在乎地又一次指向仓库的方向，“快去吧，Mr Parker，至少愿意上班还是有点福利的，你的时间不多。”

直到Peter遮遮掩掩地背开同学的目光推开那扇门时，他才终于明白那人指的“员工福利”与“别聊太久”是什么意思。

略有些昏暗的小房间里，Tony Stark手里拿着一件全黑的战服，正懒散地靠在墙边冲他笑。

“What……你、你怎么会……”Peter僵在原地，不可置信地看着那个陌生又熟悉的人影，几乎瞬间便红了眼圈。千头万绪一霎那间涌上心头，嘴上却笨拙得说不出一个完整的句子，磕绊了半天，最终也只能简单地问出心中那个最关切的问题，“Mr Stark，你的伤好了吗？”

“好到足够我能重获自由了。”他看起来心情还不错，“kid，好久不见。”

Tony的胸前并没有反应堆熟悉的光芒，也没有像大多数时候那样裹在全套的西装里，只随意地穿了件黑色的工装背心，神色也轻松得仿佛不是来为Spider-Man拯救世界提供装备，而只是心血来潮地发现Peter某天出门忘记了带食物。

“你也知道神秘客的事情了吗？关于平行宇宙和元素怪，他说已经有一个地球因为它们而毁灭了，我们晚上就要去对付那个火元素，你会和我一起去吗？但这太危险了，sir，你的伤才刚刚好，你不应该……”

“Hey，kid，注意呼吸，放轻松。世界还没有危急到Spider-Man和我单独待一会儿就立刻毁灭呢。”Tony有点好笑地打断了Peter紧张而焦虑的碎碎念，“我都有好几年没能好好看着你了，现在好不容易一切都过去了，你就打算对我说这些吗？我还以为你会直接扑过来给我一个热吻之类的。”

他向Peter招了招手，温声说道：“过来，kid，让我抱抱你。”

Peter长长地从胸腔呼出一口气，然而在这之前他甚至没有意识到自己一直在憋气，Tony低沉而温柔的声音奇异地抚平了那阵无来由的恐慌，直到此时，又一次见到Tony的狂喜才后知后觉地涌了出来，Peter迫不及待地上前几步，搂住了Tony的腰，让他的胸膛与自己的紧紧贴在一起，他能从Tony的背心中闻到清甜的雏菊香气：“Mr Stark，你是特意来找我的吗？”

“显而易见，kid，我来给你送战衣。”Tony轻佻地拍了拍他的屁股，似乎不太满意Peter的迟钝，“你该脱衣服了。”  


原本温情的戏码骤然变了味道，Peter看上去似乎从来没有想过Tony会这么直白地直接提起这个，更没想过他会想在这种地点发生些什么不可描述的事情，呆呆地仰起头望着Tony藏着戏谑的焦糖色眼瞳，半晌都没有反应。

最终，他在Tony的注视下脸红了：“我、我不用在这里试……我是说，它们肯定很合身。”

“Wow，Mr Parker，你肯定是听错了我说的话。脱衣服，不是换衣服。”Tony无声的笑了笑，用食指和拇指捏住Peter的下巴，向上微微托起。这孩子还是和以前一样容易害羞，紧张的时候就会不自觉地咬嘴唇，长长的睫毛在眼下映出微微抖动的影子。

Tony伸出拇指擦过Peter的下嘴唇，将它们从牙齿的轻微虐待中解放出来，接着暧昧地将手指按向Peter的口腔内，暗示性地抚摸着Peter的口腔内壁和尖尖的牙齿，在嘴唇的包裹下来回抽插，直到它们被唾液完全沾湿，在仓库昏暗的暖光中反射出淫靡水渍。

这种行为让两个人的呼吸都变得有些急促起来。Tony站直了身体，将重心从一直懒洋洋倚靠的墙上抬起，搂着Peter在原地转了个圈，一边牢牢按住Peter的肩膀，将Peter摆成了面朝墙壁的姿势，俯身又将自己的重量覆了上去，重新与他紧密贴合在一起，凑到他耳边温柔又不容置疑地命令道：“或许你更喜欢另一种方式？双手撑着墙，kid，我帮你脱。”   


“但Mr Stark，那个人说我们没有很长时间谈话。”Peter的语气中仍保留着几丝担忧，好像还想再说些什么，手上却已经乖乖地扶住了墙，默认了Tony接下来想要做的事。

Tony向天花板翻了一个白眼，不假思索地嘲讽道：“谁在乎他们怎么想？Fury恨不得所有的手下都24小时原地待命，没有性生活，没有高潮。但我现在只想和你做爱，神盾局可管不到这个。”

他从背后抱住Peter劲瘦的单薄身体，隔着衬衫轻飘飘地从侧腰线一路向上划去，让手指在Peter的胸膛与腋窝长久地流连和跳跃。

“Kid，你的穿衣风格真的需要改一改了，我想不出还有比格子衬衫更土的打扮。它们一秒钟都不需要出现在你漂亮的小身体上，嗯？”  
  
Peter脸上的红晕随着Tony露骨的话语而变得更明显了，不自在地在Tony手臂的禁锢中动了动身子，诱人的绯红蔓上耳根，年轻身体里蕴藏的热度却已经能让Tony感受到他的躁动与渴望。

“那就帮我脱掉，Daddy，please，你可以为我挑任何你想看的衣服。”他回过头，想要看清Tony的表情，身体仍旧听话地保持着原本的姿势，两颗圆溜溜的眼睛里泛着情动的水光，“或者我在你身边没资格穿任何东西，永远只能赤身裸体？Oh，god，这听起来真好，只是有点太超过了。”

Peter好像是在为自己说出的情话而感到了害臊，话音刚落便忙忙又想撇过头去，但Tony满意地扳过Peter的脸，奖励似的地亲了亲他红润的嘴唇：“乖孩子。”

终于玩够了单纯的言语调情，Tony伸出手，从下到上开始一颗一颗地解开Peter衬衫上的扣子，他的动作很慢，每解开一颗纽扣，都要顺着愈发扩大的缝隙伸进去撩拨着Peter的敏感点，在腰窝与人鱼线处不断地画圈，或是按住他胸膛上两粒粉红色的乳头轻轻揉拽。

Peter紧抿着嘴巴，在Tony缓慢却异常细致的挑逗下努力克制着自己愈发不平稳的呼吸。Tony又一次吻住了他从领口露出的后颈，那里的皮肤似乎在旅游中晒伤了，有一小块浅浅的红斑，但依旧很白，Tony用力地在同一个地方吮吸，让颜色更深的吻痕代替了原本的印记，也让Peter在强烈的刺激中忍不住微微弓起身子，从唇齿间溢出了一声短促的呻吟。后颈是他的蜘蛛感应最为明显的部位，此刻被Tony反复啃咬，带来的奇妙感觉几乎让他无法形容。

Tony像是收到了什么信号，终于愿意开始下一步动作，将那件深蓝色的格子衬衫从Peter身上剥了下去，露出线条流畅的赤裸肩背。

掌心覆住Peter肌肉明显又富有弹性的腰腹，Tony张开嘴叼住了Peter的耳垂，在他耳边一边舔舐，一边含糊地恭维：“你真漂亮。”  
  
“你喜欢吗？”Peter气喘吁吁地反问，原本清亮的嗓音已经染上了充满情欲的沙哑，但他听起来很高兴。

“别谦虚，kid，我爱死它们了。”Tony低低地哼笑两声，热烫的呼吸打在Peter耳后的皮肤上，让那里也染上了和吻痕近似的颜色。他低下头，在Peter纤巧的蝴蝶骨上落下许多个湿漉漉的轻吻，顺着背上轻微突出的脊椎逐渐向下，用舌头不断描画着骨骼凸起的轮廓和细瘦凹陷的腰肢。晶亮的唾液顺着身体留下蜿蜒的线条，也让原本浑然的洁白画布渐渐被许多个清晰的青红吻痕打碎成更具罪恶感的模样。

他很少会这样仔细地将前戏的过程像现在这样拉长，更不要说两人在这之前已经分开了这么长的时间，久旱的身体骤一得到滋润，即使只是单纯的吮吻，也足以让Peter双腿发软。

Peter难耐地仰起头，倚靠在Tony身上，原本扶在墙上的重心也转向了身后。Tony故意向后退了半步，他便站不稳似的屈起膝盖，人也踉跄着跌在Tony怀里。

Tony使坏地凑到他耳边逗弄：“站直一点，sweetheart，你连站着都困难，晚上该怎么穿上衣服去打那些怪物？”

Peter嗔怪地瞥了他一眼，呼吸急促，倒没有反驳什么，在Tony手臂中扭了扭腰，慢慢又努力挺直了身子，重新靠在了墙上，等到Tony再去亲他的时候，却又承受不住似的抬起一只手，咬住了自己的手背，只隐约发出几声呜呜嘤嘤的细碎呻吟。

“kid，屁股抬起来一点。”这句话也不知让Peter产生了什么样的淫秽遐想，他的喘息声一下子变快了不少，顺从地稍稍前倾俯下身子，将臀部的轮廓也更清晰地显露出来，紧密地贴着Tony已经起了反应的性器，撒娇似的微微蹭动。

单薄一层牛仔裤很快便被随意堆积在了脚边，Tony伸出一根食指勾住Peter浑身上下仅剩的内裤边缘，缓慢地向下拉扯，却始终不着急完全褪去，任它们卡在浑圆的臀瓣下，张开手掌，在软而弹性的臀肉上来回揉捏起来，在上面留下了几道浅浅的粉红指痕，等到Peter欲求不满地颤着声从嗓子眼挤出一句please，才又一次拉住内裤向下拉拽。指尖抚过微微痉挛站立不稳的大腿，绕过膝弯，又来到肌肉紧绷的小腿肚，最终将Peter细白的脚踝松松握在了手中暧昧地摩挲。 

Peter在他的动作下颤抖着合拢膝盖，双腿弯曲着紧紧夹在一起，身上已经起了一小层浮汗，整个人不住地轻喘。当Tony又一次站起身，一边分开Peter的臀缝想要进行开拓，一边观察他的表情时，他看上去几乎已经失神了。

  
“Mr Stark，Tony，求你了，请——”

他的话和空气中漂浮的情色分子被一阵急促的敲门声打断了。

Peter迅速地用力又捂住了自己的嘴，将所有未完的乞求全数堵了回去，只从喉咙发出一声尖锐的窒息声，惊恐地朝门口看去。

“Stark，抓紧时间，我们不能在一群高中生中停留太久。”神盾的员工大约只是来提醒一下他们的“叙旧”时间，也并没有想到门板后的两个人在做些什么无法见人的勾当，门外很快又恢复了安静，但Peter的身体仍旧紧张得肌肉紧绷，连Tony仍停留在他体内的一小截手指都感受到了压力。

“啧。”Tony不满地咂咂嘴，抱怨地看了眼门外的方向，却依旧没有着急，又凑到Peter耳边调笑，“神盾好像很着急啊，你说，如果我坚持要在这里肏你，他们会不会忍不住直接闯进来？”

Peter慌张地摇摇头：“别……不要……”

“嗯？kid，不要什么？你是不想让我肏你，还是不想让别人看？”这么说着，Tony手上的动作却一直都没有停下，眼见Peter始终无法放松身体，便从裤兜中掏出一个连着电线的粉色跳蛋，不由分说地顶进了Peter紧窄的后穴中。

Peter此时依旧背对着他，因而也看不到他的动作，体内冷不丁被塞入异物，即使仍旧捂着嘴巴，甜蜜的呻吟声还是从手指缝隙中泄露了出来，等到Tony饶有兴致地按下开关，肠道内的小东西开始发出规律的振动，呻吟又干脆变成了带着潮湿水汽的呜咽。苍白的皮肤泛出淡粉，Peter整个人的重心都向前倒去，羞耻地将额头也抵在了面前的墙壁上，有些失神地喃喃乞求：“Mr Stark，别欺负我。”  


Tony露出一个有趣的微笑：“Sweetie，你真可爱。这里确实不太适合做太多，是吗？”

他解开皮带的动作和口中的话并不十分吻合，挺立的性器迫不及待地跳出来抵在了Peter的穴口前，却奇怪地并没有进一步动作，体内的跳蛋不知疲倦地振动着，Tony也没有丝毫想要将它拿出的意思。Peter艰难地扭过头看他，有些迟钝地发现，Tony的服装居然仍算整齐，和一丝不挂的自己对比得十分明显。

Tony握住自己的性器，沿着Peter撅起的臀缝暧昧地下滑，满意地听到自己身下传来一阵掺杂着破碎喉音的喘息。最终，他停在了Peter并拢的大腿前，用鞋尖踢了踢Peter踮起的双脚让它们稍稍分开，调整了一下距离，旋即将性器推进了两腿之间的缝隙中缓慢抽插起来。

Peter惊讶而困惑地叫了一声他的名字，显然对这种性交方式十分陌生，也不明白自己应该如何做才能取悦到Tony，双腿僵直地站在原地不敢动弹。Tony摸了摸他的脊椎骨，轻轻命令道：“乖孩子，别动。”

与平常的肛交不同，性器摩擦皮肤的感觉于他而言实际上并无多少快感，但Tony温暖而鲜活的身体就贴在他的背上，足以给他带来另一种全然不同的满足感。体内振动的跳蛋与Tony餍足的叹息和夸奖像是什么没有科学根据的催情剂，随着抽插的频率愈发快速和激烈，Tony的性器也开始一下下地顶在Peter已然积攒了许久欲望的睾丸上，在奇异的刺激下，即使没有直接的触碰和抚慰，Peter的性器还是跟着抬起头来，硬邦邦地开始渗出几滴晶莹的精液。

“Daddy，please，我想要更多……”仅剩的矜持和担忧在过度的刺激中消散殆尽，Peter的呻吟也不再是隐忍的低喘，变得更加直白和甜腻起来。

Tony拍了拍他的屁股：“做到让Daddy满意才有奖励——”  


“Holy shit！Peter Parker，你在做什么？！”

这下门口传来的巨大响动让Tony也吓了一跳，一个年纪与Peter差不多的高中生不知怎么闯了进来，正站在大敞的门前，目瞪口呆地望着眼前淫靡的场景。 

Tony下意识抽身向前迈了几步，随手将背心向下拉了拉遮住昂扬的下体，挡在Peter身前，将门口那个孩子不住窥探的眼神从中间隔断了。

而Peter甚至都没有时间做出反应，连之前的细微尖叫都哽在了喉间，只是拼命抓着Tony后背的背心布料，缩着身子将脸死死埋在了Tony的肩膀上。他大约是被吓坏了，整个人止不住地战栗，连Tony都可以从肩上紧扣的手指和那点稀少的皮肤接触中感受到Peter剧烈的颤抖。

门口的孩子仍旧震惊地看着他们，大声喊道：“Flash说得没错，你真的是Tony Stark的妓女，你是靠被Tony Stark肏才得到实习的吗？”

“这就是你一路吞吞吐吐的原因！因为这个肮脏的小秘密？”说到后来，他似乎反而有些兴奋了：“我要把这件事告诉所有人！”

听到他侮辱性的话，Tony狠狠地拧起了眉头，一股恼怒从心底涌出来，可他还没来得及斥责，就感到自己大腿处喷溅上了一股热流，弄湿了他的裤子。

他诧异地回头望去，Peter的眼睛睁的大大的，惊恐地看着他和门口的坏小子，下唇上多了一小块伤口，大概是刚才拼命咬着自己嘴唇想要阻止自己进一步发出呻吟，又或是想用疼痛压过快感。只是不知怎么的，在对方的羞辱中，刚才已经被撩拨到极致的身体却完全不听反应，刚一听到妓女这个词，竟然哆嗦着就这么直接射了出来，一见到Tony回头，原本只是因刺激而泛出的生理性泪水，好似瞬间就化作了委屈，扑簌簌地直接落了下来。双腿也在快感冲击下彻底站不稳似的向前一软，狼狈地跌坐在了地上。

Tony安抚地摸了摸他的脸颊，旋即转过身先去处理眼前的窘境，他倒不是很在乎有没有人看自己做爱，网络上曾经到处都是他的性爱录影带，但Peter显然不在此范围内。

他不需要将自己的性生活展示给其他人，更不需要承受更多的羞辱和嘲讽。

“Hey，小混蛋，我假设你没有忽略，你刚刚说的Tony Stark就在你面前？”他沉下脸，双臂环着胸挑剔地将他从上打量到下，完全没有因为被人撞破性爱现场而损害到半分气场。

“Edith——”Tony随意地在空中一挥手，关于这个学生的所有资料和许多照片便一一化作了蓝色的全息影像，浮在半空中。

“别让我知道你和任何人谈论关于这件事，okay？否则我发誓你的未来会莫名其妙地多出许多原本不该有的坎坷。你手机里的各种性爱录像和裸照也都会出现在所有人的手机里，wow，你的对象相当丰富啊，和我当年不遑多让。”

对于一个高中生来说，实际上也并不需要更进一步的恐吓了，他立刻结结巴巴地向后退去：“I'm sorry，我——我不会的，我发誓，请别——”

Tony打断了他的话：“现在，转身向后走，离开前记得锁门。别质疑Iron Man的监视技术，别让我听到任何一个字。”

那个坏小子头也不回地跑了出去。  


但烂摊子依旧还在。

Peter仍旧茫然地坐在地上，眼眶通红，Tony叹了一口气，转过身，同样也在Peter身边坐下，将他搂在了自己怀里，顺便拉住线头将那颗仍在工作的跳蛋从Peter体内拉出来随手丢到了一边。无论如何，这种情况对这孩子的刺激都太大了，Peter的脑袋埋在他的胳膊上，很快就打湿了那一处的布料。

“嘘……没事了，kid，没事了。我已经解决了。”Tony在Peter额角和头发上落下许多细密的吻，一边安抚地轻轻拍他的后背，有些无措地说，“我做得太过火了，kid，我很抱歉。”

Peter的抽泣依旧没有停止，却很快在他怀里小声地问道：“你还想要做吗？真正的那一种？”

Tony的心脏瑟缩了一下，哇哦，他几乎要为这孩子毫无保留的体贴和忠诚而眼睛发涩了。

他想说点什么俏皮话来将自己和Peter都从这种怪异的状况中解救出来，但最终只是软着声音安慰他：“kid，你不用——”

他的话还没有说完，Peter便伸出双臂绕过他的脖子，起身爬到了他的膝盖上，让两个人之间的距离贴得更近了。

“没关系。”Peter迅速地摇了摇头，他还在抽噎，哭腔也还没来得及压下去，说起话来带着浓重的鼻音，“我很想你，Mr Stark，被别人知道也没关系，我……我真的很想你。”

说到这儿，Peter才终于愿意抬起头看他。脸色苍白，泪痕交错，颧骨上有两团明显的酡红：“我从头到脚都很想你，只要看着你，我就几乎要射出来了。”

这孩子的一字一句好像总是能在他最脆弱的心脏上跳舞。

沉默了一会儿，Tony牵起他的手，虔诚地在Peter的手背上吻了一下，喃喃自语：“当然，kid，你总是令我惊奇。”

他露出一个苦笑：“不过我看今天可真的不是个做爱的好日子。”

Peter咯咯笑了两声，有些神经质地转头盯着那扇总是出状况的木门：“但他刚才锁门了对吧，我听到了。”

他从Tony的腿上微微滑下，让自己能和他面对面，用手握住了Tony的性器开始撸动，指尖在顶端的沟壑处轻轻转圈：“我可以用手帮你。”

Tony的性器早已在刚才的漫长前戏中硬挺了许久，在Peter手指的取悦中，快感一波一波地涌上来，很快向顶峰攀去。

随着性器变得愈发的硬挺和昂扬，Tony的呼吸也在他掌心中变得渐渐急促，Peter有些期待地问：“你喜欢吗？Mr Stark？我能让你舒服吗？”

他实质上对此并不算太熟练，因而表情认真得有点可爱，让Tony忍不住露出一点缱绻而温柔的笑。

在白浊的液体最终射在Peter五指间的那一刻，他忍不住伸出手，用力将这孩子又圈回了自己的心口，喘息着回答道：“Yeah，kid，你在这里就可以。”

-

END


End file.
